This application claims priority of Taiwan patent Application No. 090210407, filed on Jun. 20, 2001.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a grinding device, more particularly to a grinding device with a dust collecting mechanism which is driven by a motor thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional grinding device 10 is shown to include a motor 11 with an output shaft (not shown), two grinding wheels 12 which are mounted to rotate with two ends of the output shaft, and two dust chutes 13 which are disposed to surround and which are spaced apart from the grinding wheels 12. Since a large amount of dust is formed and scatters during a grinding operation of the grinding device 10, collecting means is needed to collect the dust.
The object of the present invention is to provide a grinding device which has a dust collecting mechanism to collect dust during operation.
According to this invention, the grinding device includes a motor with an output shaft to deliver a driving force. The output shaft defines a first axis, and extends in a longitudinal direction. A grinding wheel member is mounted to rotate with the output shaft about the first axis. A rotating shaft defines a second axis parallel to the first axis, and has inner and outer ends opposite to each other in the longitudinal direction. A drive transmission member is disposed to transmit the driving force of the output shaft to the outer end of the rotating shaft. A dust collecting member is disposed in the vicinity of and is spaced apart from the grinding wheel member to collect dust, and has an outlet port. An elongated hollow member defines a duct therethrough, and has a first tubular end which is connected to the dust collecting member such that the duct is communicated with the outlet port, a second tubular end, and a middle portion which is disposed between the first and second tubular ends. A blowing member includes a casing and an impeller. The casing has proximate and distal walls which are spaced apart from each other in the longitudinal direction and which are respectively proximate and distal to the rotating shaft to confine an accommodating chamber, and a discharge port which is disposed between the proximate and distal walls and which extends radial to the second axis. The distal wall is provided with an inlet port which is connected to and communicated with the second tubular end of the hollow member. The proximate wall is mounted on the inner end of the rotating shaft to permit rotation of the inner end relative thereto. The impeller is received in the accommodating chamber, and is driven by the inner end of the rotating shaft to rotate about the second axis so as to draw dust from the dust collecting member to the accommodating chamber via the duct and out of the discharge port.